1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting display, a method of fabricating the same, and a mobile display including the organic light emitting display. More particularly, the present invention relates to an organic light emitting display that is capable of preventing a dark point from being generated, a method of fabricating the same, and a mobile display including the organic light emitting display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional organic light emitting display (OLED) may include a light emitting unit 120, as illustrated in FIG. 10, to be electrically connected to, e.g., a thin film transistor (TFT) (not shown) on a substrate 100. The light emitting unit 120 may include a lower electrode 121, an organic light emitting layer 122, and an upper electrode 123.
In the conventional OLED having the above-described structure, as illustrated in FIG. 10, the organic light emitting layer 122 may not be uniformly deposited due, e.g., to particles that may exist on the lower electrode 121. Therefore, the upper electrode 123 may be connected to the lower electrode 121 at a junction where the particles exist. Therefore, the light emitting unit 120 may short circuit, resulting in a dark spot. As a result, a light emitting region may be reduced, deteriorating picture quality.